


Locked Out Of Heaven

by CoconutParody



Series: 'Wait A Minute I Just Had An Awesome Idea' [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Boy Kurt, Boypussy Blaine, Dom Kurt, M/M, Nerd Blaine, Sub Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoconutParody/pseuds/CoconutParody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many universes and many earths parallel to each other. Worlds like yours where people's souls live inside their bodies and worlds like mine where they walk beside us as animal spirits we call demons. In my world, men and women part into two groups, dominants and submissive. Opposites that complete each other in every possible way. Subs like being owned and controlled, help and be taken care of while the doms like to own someone and control them, hold, protect and take care of.<br/>Blaine Anderson is a sub,he's sure there is no Dom for him. Until he meets Kurt Hummel of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out Of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> The second story of 'Wait a Minute I Just Had an Awesome Idea'.  
> I got this awesome idea while watching the golden compass and i was obsessed with D!s back then so that what happened!  
> I must say that this is not really a Dom and Sub relationship, at least not in this story, I focused more on the love (if you read any of my other stories you'll notice this is what I do.) so Kurt and Blaine are basically a normal couple in a D!s world, read and see. I'm thinking of a sequel for this story so if I write one I'll try to explore the actual D!s relationship.  
> Hope you enjoy and please leave a comment to let me know what you think!

 

_There are many universes and many earths parallel to each other. Worlds like yours where people's souls live inside their bodies and worlds like mine where they walk beside us as animal spirits we call demons. In my world, men and women part into two groups, dominants and submissive. Opposites that complete each other in every possible way. Subs like being owned and controlled, help and be taken care of while the doms like to own someone and control them, hold, protect and take care of._

My name is Blaine Anderson, and I am a sub. I am 17 years old, quite short (a lot short) I love reading books and watch documentaries, I go to church every Sunday, I have a big brother who is a famous movie star and two loving parents. my demon's name is Athena and she is a blond Persian  cat, I guess it's weird for my soul to look like that but maybe(for sure) the universe know something I don't. I am a complete nerd and happy with it, I have my close pack of friends I love and their only problem is (which is not really a problem, more like my problem.) all of them besides me and Santana are claimed doms and subs.

I don't want to be claimed by a dom, most of them are complete jerks in this age but we subs are willing to suck it up and be with them until they change (we are actually a major part of the reason they change.) doms are insensitive and rough and all kinds of things I don't want. I don't want to be bandage and tied down to a bed and let anyone take their toll on me. I am not an object and I hate to be treated like one, as a sub I get treated like that very often. Nobody else understand that besides Santana, she is my best friends yet my worst enemy and she is a dom. she doesn't want to claim anybody because she is a lone wolf, her demon Diablo is one too (no, he is actually a wolf.)

But I was happy with my life. Until the first day of February came. There was one day of the year, it was a day when everyone kind of goes crazy, hormones and raging and everybody's natural instincts take over. You would think most people skip that day from school so nothing bad happen but it was the complete opposite. It was 10 times worse, a whole bunch of Horney doms and subs that can be smelled in the air, practically asking to get claimed. (it was impossible for a dom to claim a sub without his or her consent, it was the subs who needed to offer themselves to their doms of choice by kneeling (therewas always that kneeling) and offering their hands out for the dom to take. but you could always tie a sub down in an offering position and take them by force.) I asked my mom to  let me stay at home but she didn't even want to hear it, she was still hoping that I will get claimed before I was 18, before I'm too old and then nobody worthy will want to take me.

So now I was walking around the crowded halls of McKinley high, a couple making out on my right and another couple making out on my left and Athena closely by my side scared for my safety.

"are you scared?" She asked quietly and I didn't know myself. I should be because I knew my smell was very strong by the way the other doms were looking at me, even the straight ones which really meant something.

"everything will be okay." I said. I decided to skip class , most teacher will talk about this day with us and I couldn't hear another lecture so I walked into the football court which was empty as it always was on this day and sat behind the bleachers, Athena in my lap. I petted behind her ears as I took out a book from my bag that was always there in case I was bored or had nothing to do.

" oh I love this one," Athena purred." And we only read it 4 times," she pointed out.

"I know, I just wish I could enjoy it in a more comfortable place, this place smell of cigarettes." I said and wrinkled my nose. I reminded myself that in 30 minutes we can go home.

"I rather be here then inside, with all the others, even Santana is hooking up with someone."Athena said in disgust.

" you sure you are okay? I know how much this day is important to you as a demon," I said but she just pushed her head against my hand, encouraging me to keep going.

"it's your choice and I'm with you through it all." She said and I nodded. but then something changed in the air or at least so did Athena felt." someone's coming," she warned." we should leave," she said and turned to look at me, our matching eyes met.

" it's a dom, I can smell it too," I said, the smell hitting me too.  She hopped off my lap and I packed the book into my bag.

"going somewhere?" His voice was high and clear, pure and almost-angelic. I immediately knew who he was without even needing to turn around and have a look.

His name was Kurt Hummel. he was 18 years old, a senior and a dom. he was tall, his skin pale and smooth, his hair brown and wavy, styled messily with blonde strips I had no idea if were natural or made. His eyes were crystal blue. He was dangerous. He always wore leather jackets and high leather boots, skin tight dark jeans and a simple t-shirt to wrap it all up. They were all kinds of rumors about him, that he did drugs, that he was in juvie before he got here, even that he murdered somebody...and if all of that wasn't enough to inform you to stay away, there was a fact that topped it all. He had no demon. Kurt was the only student in the hall that is not followed by a furry thing (or something with feathers) and it made him look even more dangerous. Not having a demon is like having no soul.

And now he was approaching me. If I wasn't scared till that moment, I sure as hell am right now. Athena hissed at him and he just chuckled.

"Don't worry kitty, I'm not gonna hurt your precious human," he said and walked closer as I walked farther until I bumped a wall. I had nowhere to run." tell me your name gorgeous," he suddenly turned to me, looking me straight in the eye, it wasn't a command though.

"B-Blaine," I answered quietly. It felt like I shaking a little out of terror but I couldn't help myself. Screaming for help won't help me because nobody could hear. Only one thought went through my head. "Athena, would you wait by the car?"I asked, turning my look away from Kurt to face my worrying demon. We had a quite conversation with our eyes. Whatever is gonna happen to me (whichwas probably being raped) I didn't want her to see me suffer. I tried to look as brave as possible for her. She gave me one pleading look but I nodded, she hesitantly left. Then I looked at him again. He didn't say anything, just checking me out with his eyes. "w-what do you want from m-me?" I asked hesitantly.

"I want what you want." he said simply, moving closer.

"I don't want anything from you, leave me alone." I knew attitude won't help in my situation but maybe if I piss him off he'll decide I'm not worth it.

"Oh you are one of those," he said with a cocky grin." denying you needs and torturing yourself," he said and clicked his tongue.

"That's none of your business," I said confidently even thought I was melting inside. He walked closer and raised his hand. I caught my breath as his long fingers trailed over my cheek, his eyes looking deep into mine.

I was wrong, his eyes weren't blue. They were unclear; whenever I looked they somehow changed from blue to green to grey and back again, somehow a mix of all together but all separately. Did I mention he was kind of beautiful from up close? It had to be his present that was driving me crazy; I don't usually stand so close to a Dom who is 'interested' in me. It felt weird, it felt new, it felt...magical. His fingers still caressed my cheek and I leaned into his gentle touch. His smile went wider.

"Yeah, I can feel it too." he whispered and a shiver went down my body. With every 10th of a second I was losing grip of myself. His smell, his eyes, the way he touched me- as simple as it was, his smile, so powerful...it was the hormones talking. "I'm not gonna hurt you," he promised." I just need you to help me," he whispered in my ear. This day was harder for doms, controlling their urges when everything is so tempting, all they need to do it's to take a whiff in the air and they are unstoppable. But he wouldn't take it by force, I somehow knew. "Please, beautiful, help Me." he whispered in my ear.

"You don't want my help," I gasped when his lips pressed softly against my throut.

"Why is that?" he mumbled against my neck. I was almost lost just by this one little touch that was barely there, I couldn't speak. "Show me if you can't say it," he offered, probably noticing that I ran out of breath. I grabbed his hand hesitantly and moved it to between my legs where I supposed he didn't expect to feel nothing like he did. I pressed his hand a little just to make my point, not knowing rather he'll just walk out and leave or beat me up, but instead he just smiled against my skin. "I don't care beautiful, you are just as perfect." he whispered and that was when I lost it. My hand found its way to his hair and I pulled his head up to bring our lips together. He smiled for a second before he started kissing back, not wasting any time, his hand wrapped around my waist as the other unbuttoned my pants. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I gasped, kissing back more forcefully. I couldn't believe this was happening to me, I was letting someone I didn't even knew put his hand on me and take me as his own, and not only did I didn't care, I actually enjoyed it. He pushed my pants down to my knees before releasing me to take care of his own. I didn't have the power to look down; I was satisfied with just the feeling of his erection rubbing against my thigh. I heard something being rapped, it could only been a condom that he rolled onto his erection, and in the back of my mind I remembered to mention another thing. I tore my mouth away from his own with the lack of choice and turned around so my back was facing him. If I would let him fuck my pussy (god it sounded so dirty) it will mean so much more, I wanted to...save It." you sure?" he asked and I nodded. He kissed my neck again before pulling my underwear down; his hands running down my thigh and up to squeeze my ass. I moaned and he smiled against my neck, the next second I felt something pressed against my entrance. I never did anything like that before, masturbate or watch porn, fingering or whatever, it was uncomfortable at first when his finger pressed inside, I felt my body resisting and wanted to say something but he calmed me down, his hand moving to my front, cupping my pubic mound and I gasped, feeling myself getting wetter then I already was. His finger dipped through my swollen lips and found my clit.

"Oh god..." I ground as he started rubbing on it, sending small waves of pleasure through my body that could have been more pleasurable if it wasn't for the burning stretch that was coming from my ass.

"Yeah, just relax, it will go easier like that..." he whispered, starting to suck on my neck now, biting and (gulp) marking me. I didn't even noticed that he slipped another finger into me, crouching them and stretching me wider like he should, I didn't even saw his manhood but only by the feeling off him pressed against me I could tell he was big.

"Kurt...hurry..." I begged, groaning and gasping at the same time when another finger found its way into me. It was wrong, it was so wrong. But I couldn't stop, even if I did want to.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What was I doing?!

I kept thinking to myself. I knew I shouldn't have come today. I shouldn't do this, I promised myself I would never force someone to be with me and I am breaking this promise without the ability to stop. And to top it all, I was doing it with Blaine Anderson. I didn't really know the guy, he wasn't very popular yet not very hated, his best friend was Santana...and he was extremely hot. He was just another sub I was attracted to (they were many of them) and seeing him alone like that, in those tight pants, smelling like he did. Don't even let me talk about his pussy. I knew that as a gay guy I shouldn't be attracted to him like that, but it only made him 10 times better. He was opening quite fast from now on, mumbling he was ready and fine and that I should just do it. I didn't tell him no. I removed my fingers away from the clenching heat of his hole, one hand staying on his hip and the other one that was rubbing on his clit came up to lean on the wall. He whined in protest and I shushed him with a bite on his neck. I slowly started pressing inside, fighting the urge to sink right in. I grounded, he was so hot and tight, but since I was in my complete Dom mode (that wasn't as evolved as it was) I put him first, I need to go slow or else he will get hurt.

"Shh...." I whispered into his ear."We need to go slow; it's your first time...." I said, pushing slowly, relieving some of the pressure, the need for friction. He nodded, one of his own hands came up to hold mine, squeezing tightly as I pushed in. I smiled for about the 10th million time, being with a sub felt so well and I haven't been to scandals for about two weeks. when I finally was inside balls beep, Blaine asked me to wait so I did, kissing his neck and messing with his clit, trying to make him feel as comfortable as possible. It was his first time, with a guy he didn't knew let alone loved, under the school's bleachers, surrounded by cigarette ash and stamps, against a crummy wall with graffiti on it, and his body and senses were telling him he loved it. I was such a terrible person. He squeezed my hand again, telling me to move and I did, unaware of the sounds that I was definitely doing, overwhelmed by the entire sensation. Soon enough my trusts became faster and the moans getting deeper, the heat in my lower stomach finally releasing as well as my grip on Blaine whose legs were shaking. I pulled out quick, hearing him flinch in slight pain so I mumbled an apology, rolling the condom off me and zipping my pants back." thank you," I whispered and kissed his neck again before walking away , hands in my pocket, feeling terrible but complete.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know how much time I stood there. My hands resting against the wall, my pants pulled down to my knees still, as I was trying to process what had just happened to me.

"Blaine...?" it was a soft familiar voice turning to me, but I couldn't look at her, I shut my eyes and pulled my pants back up, blinking away the tears that were forming in my eyes. I leaned against the wall again, my legs giving up as I sank to the floor. Athena immediately jumped into my lap, nuzzling me as the tears slipped from my eyes. I hugged her close to me, wiping as the final bell rang, saying we can all go home now. "It's okay Blaine, it's over now." Athena mumbled but I couldn't respond. What have I done...?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you okay kiddo?" it was my dad's voice, bringing me back to real life. I lifted my head up to see I completely missed the episode of project runway I was trying to watch. I nodded at my dad, hoping he'll just let it go.

"I'm fine dad," I said and forced the most realistic smile I had at him.

"If you say so," he said and walked away into the kitchen. Lying to my dad was never easy for me. I was a complete mess. Ever since the incident I had with Blaine the other day, I didn't eat, I could barely sleep, I got nausea every time I thought about what I've done...even watching Wicked didn't help. I tried giving it time, it wasn't the first time I had casual, non-emotional, sex with random guys before, but I only felt a little empty afterwards, it was never this bad. So I turned into my last resort. The internet.

'I had sex with a sub'

Scratch that.

'I had sex with a random sub'

That's better.

'I had sex with a random sub and I feel like I'm gonna die'

That wasn't good but true.

I pressed the search button. then clicked on the first site that came up.

**Having relations with a non-claimed partner is very complicated thing for both sides.**

Then I had two categories. I clicked on doms.

**For doms, whose natural instinct is to love and protect, needing a sub is a natural need and when you don't fulfill it yet folow your other instincts, several things can happen. some doms close themselves so they only feel empty, like a part is missing, like they forgot something, the other doms who follow their instincts and doesn't resist can get nauseas and headaches, lost of appetite, need to get drunk, lost of sleep or oversleep. after a few days of that, the dom will usually get the need to have relations again and again and again which create the need to have sex with someone( it will eventually won't matter with who) at least one a week or so. The solution is simple, eventual calming to -the sub of his\her life-.**

I leaned back in my chair and ran a hand through my hair. Why was it all happening to me now? I had 4 months left before I'm done with high school for good and on my way to New York City. I need to focus on getting good grades and find an apartment, practice making coffee for when I'm working at vouge.com.... I can't have a sub, I can't get complicated with a sub, and I can't go to scandals every week. I heard the door opened and already knew who was walking inside.

"Did you find anything helpful?"

"Nope." I said quickly, shutting down the computer.

"Maybe you _should_ talk to Burt,"

"I can't believe you just said that." I raised my eyebrows and Porcelain rolled his eyes and walked closer to me, resting his head in my lap, releasing a sigh that matched my own.

"It's going to be okay,"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's already been a week since my incident with Kurt and I was a complete wreck. It's like I was pregnant, nausea, extra apatite and craving to _all_ kind of stuff. Athena tried making me feel better, we had movie marathons, and read s lot of books, but none of it helped, my mind kept on wondering to what happened. Then I had to run to the restroom to vomit. When I was in church the other day I even tried asking god for help even thought I did something very wrong...maybe that's why he refused to help me?

Then I turned to my last result, the internet. I reached out for my laptop but Athena beat me up to it, sitting on it, her long tail flopping from side to side.

"no." she said and I raised my eyebrows.

"What is it? I just want to check-" I started saying but she cut me off.

"You need to talk to your mom," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not gonna do that," I said. "Now, would you please get off?"I asked as nicely as possible but she shook her fury head.

"Why not? She will know what to do, she is a sub." she said.

"I'm not going to tell her or anyone for that matter; it will all be over in a few days, once I get it out of my system." I said but she looked in convinced.

"She won't judge you," she said, climbing down from the laptop and lay down next to me.

"I knew you are worried about me, but I'm going to be fine." I said, running my hand through her fur and reaching to grab my laptop. I went into Google and started typing.

'I had occasional sex with a random dom'

Yeah, that's about cover it.

I clicked the first result.

**Having relations with a non-claimed partner is very complicated thing for both sides.**

There were two categories and I clicked on the subs part.

**for subs, whose natural instincts are to please and love, be held and protected, needing a dom is a natural need and when un-fulfilled yet the sub follow the other instincts, several things can happen. the sub will start getting sick since it doesn't get the emotional support that should come with the actual did, symptoms usually are over-appetite, lost of sleep, neediness, anger, shutting down and such. The solution is very simple, offer themselves and get claimed, or keep on having casual relations with doms, frequently enough that your body and soul get used to it.**

I finished reading and leaned back on the headboard, sighing deeply. How am I going to get out of this mess?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking in the over-crowded halls of McKinley high, ignoring the stares that were always there. I fought the urge to smirk to myself. I'll admit that I loved the attention. I skipped my first 2 classes with Quinn, just a regular day. Or at least it was until I saw him. He was near his locker which I only now noticed was the one next to mine, pulling out some books for his next class. My eyes caught his in the mirror but he looked away, but for some odd reason, I couldn't. I leaned against the wall, studying him. He wasn't half bad, I guessed his hair was curly underneath the tube of gel he pouredon it this morning, his eyes were beautiful, golden honey with a slight splash of green, strong jaw, full lips I could barely remember kissing, and that ass. Don't even let me start talking about it. He closed his locker shut and walked away, his demon by his side. Without me expecting it, she looked back at me, a threatening look on her face, before she turned away with her tail up in the air.

It was during the 5th period when I saw him again. I was in the hall again, counting the minutes until the day is over when I heard someone running down the hall. I looked around and saw him running out of the classroom, the door slamming behind him as he ran down, his hand covering his mouth. I stepped back from the wall I was leaning on only to catch the last glimpse on him entering the boy's restroom. I didn't know what got into me but I walked into it as well. As I pushed the door open I heard the sound of vomiting and coughing and choking.

"Oh god..." I heard him sigh in a raspy voice. I bit my lower lip, watching (or hearing) a sub in pain or suffer is a very hard thing for a Dom, I could only imagine how it felt when it was your sub. I stood in front of the mirror and fixed my hair a little when the stall door opened and one Blaine Anderson walked outside, a little surprised to see me there but he put on a casual face and washed his hands and mouth.

"You know, sticking your fingers down your throat doesn't really help," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not throwing up on purpose; I'm actually in great shape. It's your fault," he said, not looking at me.

"I know." I said. yeah, I read the sub part as well, and I felt awful because I knew how it felt, I was sick too and I'm only going to scandals tomorrow so it's not gonna go away till then."I'm sorry about what happened." I said and turned to look at him.

"But it did," he said and turned around as well, leaning on the sinks.

"look, you and I both know you needed it too so don't put all the blame on me," I said angrily even thought I know that if I hadn't showed up he wouldn't have had sex with anyone." and believe me when I say I wish it never happened, but it did so can we please move on?"

"No, you need to fix what _you_ did." he said and looked away, his hands folded over his chest. I raised my eyebrows, and evil-smirked to myself, I knew what he meant.

"Oh really?"

"Shut up. I'm not happy about it but I have no other choice."He said and I chuckled. Usually I would kill whoever told me to shut up but this was kind of amusing, seeing him all blush and stutter.

"Have you ever heard of sub houses...?" I offered but he rolled his eyes at me." Fine, fine, you win. But you can't tell _anyone_." I warned and he waved it off.

"Like I would want anyone to know I had sex with _you_ , of all people." he said in disgust and I walked away to lock the door. I didn't want to be interrupted. I turned to look at him again and he smiled shyly (the sexiest thing I've ever seen) then he whispered in a low voice." what are you waiting for?"

I didn't waste any time at all, attaching his lips to my own, my hands wrapping themselves around his tiny hips, bringing him closer. He didn't move at first, this stuff must be new to him considering I was the one to take his virginity but then he relaxed and his hands slid around my neck, bringing me closer. I ran my tongue over his lower lip and he happily open up his mouth for me to explore, he gasped loudly and the sounds went straight to my crotch. Oh I missed this. I reached my hand up to push his face away slightly; he looked up at me with those doe eyes of his, his lips slightly parted. I put both hands over his shoulders and gave him a slight push down. He got the clue and sunk to his knees in front of me, his hands wasting no time in opening my belt, pushing my pants down along with my underwear. Then he stopped for a moment before I felt his lips wrapped around me. I fought the urge to thrust my hips forward into the heat of his mouth but I controlled myself this time, I rested one hand on the sinks to support myself as the other rested on the back of Blaine's head, pushing him forward to take as much of me as possible into that pretty little mouth of his. Then he started licking and sucking, I moaned deeply, my head thrown back in delight. He was good compare to a first-timer, and the fact he actually wanted this, he was trying, it wasn't like the last time, he wasn't scared now, or if he did he didn't let it show.

"Yeah, like that..." I moaned, my cock twitching. He started bobbing his head up and down fast, and I gasped, pushing into his mouth, but he took it fine, not even complaining. I looked down at him and smiled at what I saw. "You are so pretty on your knees for me like that," I admitted, I was a Dom after all. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain coming from my crotch."Blaine what the hell?!"

"Don't speak to me like that, I wouldn't be on my knees right now if I could suck you in another way," he said harshly before taking my cock into his mouth again.

"A sub that hates to be on his knees, that's new..." I wondered to myself.

"Don't make me bite you again," he warned, his voice muffled around my cock and I chuckled.

"Keep up the good work, gorgeous." I said and he obeyed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I liked it more than I expected. at first I thought it will be hard considering how big Kurt was, and I was worried I will do something wrong, it wasn't impossible considering I never done it before but Kurt seemed to be enjoying himself considering it was the first time I did it, so I guess I was doing something right. It was such a turn on, more then I would ever expect, my hand slipped down into my own pants and into my panties. I don't think I have ever touched myself without feeling conflicted about it, I didn't think I would ever...but now my own hand was over myself and I was desperately looking for my clit while I kept sucking Kurt off. He probably noticed because the next thing he said was:

 

"Don't touch yourself," he ordered, almost in his Dom voice, making me shiver slightly and immediately pulling my hand out of my pants. Great, another Dom who only care of his own pleasure. I should have known Kurt would be like that after he didn't even made me come last time. I picked out my pace, sucking and licking on his cock as fast as I could. "Oh, oh, oh!" Kurt panted quickly. He pushed deeper into my mouth before his cock twitched and he came in waves into my mouth, I struggle to swallow in all of it but succeed eventually. I took my mouth off his cock slowly panting loudly after I did. I felt myself being pulled up, only to be met with his soft lips."You were so good," he panted against my lips and I smiled at the prize he been giving me. I was expecting him to just walk away from me now, for him to leave, but he kept on kissing me, his lips soft yet firm over my own. His arms suddenly wrapped around me, lifting me up completely and resting me over the sinks.

 

"What are you doing?" I asked in a small voice, he looked up at me, his eyes and pupils blown from lush as he leaned in for a final kiss before his hands came to rest on either on my thighs, pushing them apart.

 

"What does it look like I'm doing?"He asked, the look on his face said that he really didn't know why I was so surprised. "I'm returning the favor," he said and I raised an eyebrow." why are you so surprised?" he wondered, his hand fighting with the buttons of my pants.

 

"It's just that...you are a Dom," I said and he froze, looking up at me, one of his hands came up to cup my cheek. He looked deep into my eyes before leaning in until he was only an inch away from me. "You are supposed to leave now," I mumbled and he chuckled.

 

"I don't like to use the subs I sleep with, you are not a tool, a contrary for what you think," he said honestly and kissed me full on the lips. It was like he was trying to show me he wasn't lying through that kiss, it was working .I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss for just a moment before he finally opened up my pants and tug them down along with my panties. He broke away the kiss and bend down so he was eye-leveled with his target. I blushed hard when I realized he was staring. His hands were resting on my bare thigh pushing them as far away as possible so I was completely bare in front of him.

 

"K-Kurt please..." I whispered brokenly, my voice still raspy from my prior activity yet thick with lush and I heard him chuckle. He wasn't laughing at me; he was just having some fun teasing me. His hands moved down my legs, leaving a trail of goose-bumps as he tug off my shoes. He looked up at me with raised eyebrows.

 

"No socks?" he wondered as he pulled my pants and panties off completely. I just rolled my eyes at him and he smiled, leaning forward. I could feel his hot breath right where I needed it the most but he didn't move closer, he took in a long whiff, causing me to shiver, and I probably smelled like a cat in heat for him from that position.

 

"Kurt, come on," I pushed, my entire body raging, knowing what was coming a head and how good it would feel. He clicked his tongue.

 

"So eager..." he said "you're lucky you are hot," he said before diving in no warning prior.

 

"Oh!" I gasped loudly and he chuckled as he ran his tongue all over my pubic mound, missing my clit on purpose until reaching my entrance. I gasped as his tongue quickly pressed inside. I was so wet already and so turned on that it only took him a few minutes to make me come only from his tongue fucking me. I came in hot waves as the hot knot in my stomach released, I moaned low, my hips moving back and forth as I ride his tongue trough my orgasm. I lift my head up since it fell back only to see that Kurt was still between my legs. I wanted to ask if he was okay but was caught off a complete surprise when I felt him suck on my entrance and moving up to take one of my swollen raw pussy lips into his mouth making me gasp for my life. But he didn't stop until he reached to my clit and licked it for the first time. I moaned and my thigh automatically clenched around his head. I immediately spared my legs once I realized what I did." you okay?" I asked worriedly and he nodded, going back to licking on my clit. I threw my head back, both my hands flat on the sinks. It wasn't too long later when I came the second time. I sighed in joy as it hit me, my eyes rolling back in my head. I just sat there for a few moments, catching my breath. I hopped off the sinks and tripped at first; Kurt wrapped his arms around me and held me up.

 

"You okay? Was it too much?" he asked and I shook my head.

 

"That was great, it really doesn't look like it was your first time with a vagina," I admitted. And he chuckled.

 

"It wasn't." he said, and walked toward the sink, washing his hands and face as I fought my way back into my pants.

 

"But you're gay," I pointed out. I washed my hands as well and tried to look like I didn't just have sex.

 

"True. But there were some desperate times," he admitted with his head low, like he was actually ashamed if it.

 

"Okay..." I said, still not getting it." I got to go to class," I said and walked pass him to the door." this was...fun," I admitted.

 

"Until next time, Anderson." he said with a cheeky grin and I left.

 

Athena is going to kill me.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"What did you do?!" was the first thing Porcelain said to me when I entered my room, tossing my backpack on the floor and the keys to my motorcycle on my desk.

 

"What makes you think I did anything?" I said in the most innocent voice I had, knowing I could never fool him.

 

"I can feel you, Kurt, remember?" he pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

 

"Like I could ever forget," I said and lay down on my bed. He quickly climbed up after me, the bed sinking under his weight. He lay next to me, his head on my belly, making me chuckle but still pet him, and he was such a kitten sometimes. "I didn't mean it in a bad way,"

 

"I know." he informed Me." now tell me what you did," he demanded.

 

"I..." I sighed and he side-eyed Me." I was with the Anderson kid again." I admitted.

 

"Kurt." he said unbelievably, closing his eyes. "You can't do that to that poor sub, he is gonna end up hurt." he said and I bit my lower lip.

 

"I didn't mean to, it just happened, it was his fault!" I claimed and I could swear he wanted to laugh at me. "I swear! He said we should do it again to fix it and he had this smile of his...." I brought my hands up to cover my face. "I'm not proud of it."

 

"What do you want me to say?" porcelain asked.

 

"Tell me, what do I do now," it took him a few moments to answer.

 

"Go to scandals and fulfill yourself, then you can think clearly, you have to apologize to that sub and tell him it will never happen again." he said.

 

"I don't need scandals, Blaine was absolutely, _mind clearing_ ," I said and I could tell I was blushing. In another circumstances I would feel embarrassed but porcelain was the only one I didn't have to pretend with." but I don't get it...what's the harm of it happening again? It will be a very nice solution," I was just thinking to myself but porcelain didn't want to hear it.

 

"no, Kurt, absolutely not." he said, rising to his feet." no, no, no, no, no, no-"

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Athena mumbled. "Why would you do something like that, Blaine?!" she asked me, pacing back and forth in my bedroom.

 

"I knew you'll over react about it I shouldn't have told you," I said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

 

"I would have found out any way, I'm your demon." she said quickly and went back to pacing." I can't believe you did it, and with who? With that creep-"

 

"He is not a creep," I pointed out and she rolled her eyes.

 

"I don't care, he rides a motorcycle, wears leather jackets, smoke under the bleachers with that Quinn Fabray girl, skip class and he gave me an attitude. He is a bad influence!" she said and I chuckled on how fast she talked."I would never let you sit with him at lunch let alone sleep with him!" she yelled and I grabbed her mid move, covering her mouth with my hand.

 

"Shh, mom and dad are downstairs!" I scolded." if they hear you I'm dead," I said and released her, she jumped back to the carpet.

 

"You might as well be, going around sleeping with that asshole," she said and I shushed her.

 

"He is not an asshole," I said.

 

"Whatever. The point is that you did it again, out of your free will and clear head, which means you can do it again. That's the solution right? having sex with doms without any feelings involved," she said." and you will do it to me again," she said and I pouted, gathering her up into my arms. "I don't want you to get hurt, Blaine." she whispered, nuzzling against my chest.

 

"I know, but you have nothing to worry about. Kurt has absolute no interest in me, just my body and it works vice versa, if I sleep with him, I wouldn't have to tell the entire universe about my...you know." I said and lowered my head." besides, you should have heard the way he talked to me, like I was precious, like I was treasured..."I sighed and clenched her closer to me." it takes so much for a dom to act that way to a sub, and that's what I need right now...just to get that awful feeling off my chest." I said and she nodded.

 

"How many times you think it will happen?" she asked.

 

"I don't know, I guess it will just...happen."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't even realize I was eavesdropping until I heard my name being brought up during the conversation.

 

"What does he want from you? he is staring at you," the hobbit said to Blaine whose eyes shot straight up to catch my own, I didn't pull my gaze away, looking deep into his eyes until he looked back to the Barbara-Streisand-wannabe.

 

"Don't worry," he immediately said. "I will see ya at lunch okay?" he said and she raised her eyebrows. "I don't have time to explain, just don't go all crazy okay?" he said and kissed her cheek before passing her and walking toward me. "What is it Kurt? Looking for another quickie in the boy's bathroom?" he asked cockily, causing me to raise an eyebrow, since when he became so confident?

 

"Yes, actually, if you are offering. Also, I need to talk to you," I said with a smugly grin.

 

"We _are_ talking," he pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

 

"Not here," I said and he nodded." meet me at the sociology class at lunch." I said and didn't wait for his reply, I walked away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 It was a hard task to avoid everyone at lunch but I've managed, ignoring the way Santana tried to suck information out of me. Athena informed me that she doesn't want to come with me because she doesn't want to witness any of what we are probably going to do, I didn't argue. As I suspected, he somehow mended to unlock the door and I walked inside of the dark class room, knowing Kurt was already there.

 

"I didn't think you would show," it was his voice. He sat on one of the tables, looking at me.

 

"like I could, I'm very curious to which is why you would want to talk to me," I said and hoped on the table in front of him." talk."

 

"You are quit controlling for a sub," he said with his cocky grin. Then his face expression became serious. "Look, this is going to be really weird to hear, but you are going to have to deal with it," he warned me and I nodded. "Okay. I don't know why, but the day under the bleachers kind of triggered something in me, I don't know if it was because I wasn't drunk or all of the hormones but I have urges and needs all the time right now, every sub I see looks like a piece of meat," he admitted and I rolled my eyes. _Isn't that the way subs always seen by doms?_ "Until now, when I felt like that, I used to go to that bar on west Lima, the gay bar but I can't now because-"

 

"You can't go there every day," I completed his sentence.

 

"exactly." he said." so I thought you and I can make an agreement,"

 

"An agreement?" I asked with a small smile. It was the first time I saw Kurt showing even the slight sign of discomfort.

 

"Don't make this harder," he said harshly, his voice was dangerously close to being his Dom voice and I flinched back. He noticed that immediately and grabbed my hand."Sorry," he said and I nodded understandly, letting go of his hand.

 

"When you mean agreement you mean sex right?" I asked just to clarify and he nodded."Kind of like friends with benefits?" I offered and he nodded again.

 

"I don't think we can call ourselves friend, Anderson," he said cockily.

 

"Whatever," I waved it off.

 

"But yeah, kind of." he said and I nodded. This can be perfect, Kurt was nice (at least during sex), he was handsome, it will save so much headaches, and vagina revealing...

 

"I'm in." I said and he raised his eyebrow."But I have a few conditions," there was always a but.

 

"Good 'cause I have some too," he said and shift is position a little." know I don't mean offending you, but people can't know,"

 

"Of course, I will die if anybody found out," I said honestly." no offence," I added.

 

"None taken," he said. "I don't do extreme dom stuff," he said and I shot him a confused look." I'm not gonna 'punish' you if you do something wrong or have you calling me sir, I already told you I don't feel like subs are position," he said and I didn't fight to hide my smile.

 

"Oh god you have no idea how happy I am to hear that, I guess you can figure out that if I don't kneel I don't like the other stuff too," I said." I have a condition too," I said and took a deep breath." you can never, ever, fuck my...front." I said and looked away, rubbing the back of my neck.

 

"I was looking forward to that..." Kurt said somewhat disappointed."But I'll adjust, your ass is still awesome," he said and I chuckled.

 

"So what now?" I asked.

 

"Give me your phone number," he said and offered me the device. I took it and quickly tipped in my number." and expect a booty call," he said and I chuckled, handing him his phone back.

 

"Till next time, Hummel." I said and hoped off the table, toward the door and out of the class, leaving Kurt with a smile on his face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so it began.

 

Against walls.

 

In showers and baths.

 

In the boys locker room.

 

Blaine turned out to be better than I expected, when he really tried and was enjoying himself, not talking about his amazing body. His parents weren't home most days which made things even easier for us. He still didn't let me into his 'pot-o-gold' but it didn't mean I stopped trying, not too much to make him uncomfortable, but definitely teasing. it was most serenely helping, I felt happier, my mind was clearer, I was in better control, school was even easier then it was before, I was good. Everything was good that it made Quinn suspect me, but I just said that I got a lot of chances to go to scandals lately, she bought it.

 

It was about a month after we made out little agreement when the term 'friends with benefits' actually became true about us. It was the end of the school day and I was on my way out of the parking lot, it was raining. Suddenly something caught my eye, he was sitting on the school stairs, soaking wet, without his cat from hell, staring into some far away point in the distance. I stopped next to him and opened my helmet.

 

"Waiting for someone?" I asked and he looked up at me.

 

"no, Rachel forgot she was supposed to drive me home and my mom has a little trouble getting out of work, but she will be here in about an hour," he said and I nodded.

 

"Call your mom, tell her that she doesn't need to bother, I'll give you a ride." I said and he shook his head.

 

"No that's okay, I don't have the keys anyway," he said and sighed. "I was having a rough morning," he said and I tilled my head.

 

"How so?" I asked but he shook his head again.

 

"It doesn't matter,"

 

"Right, now come on, climb on up," I said and pointed my head behind me. I leaned down and grabbed the extra helmet from the 'trunk' and offered it to him. "I'll take you to my house, she can pick you up from there." I said and he raised an eyebrow, as in not-believing.

 

"Really?" he asked and I nodded.

 

"I'm not letting you wait out in the cold, hop on," I said and he got up, sending a quick text on his phone (probably to his mother) before slipping it back to his pocket, walking to me and taking the helmet, putting it on. He hesitated for a moment and sat behind me, holding into the bike. I laughed. "Don't go all shy on me now, Blaine." I said, grabbing his hands and wrapping them tightly around my hips. "We've done worse," I said and he chuckled.

 

"What do you get out of this?" he asked.

 

"Well...my house _is_ empty." I said with a cocky grin.

 

"Of course," he rolled his eyes.

 

"I'm kidding," I said and with that I started driving, Blaine immediately clenched me tighter with a soft smile on his lips I just knew was there.

 

"Is this thing safe?" he asked when we started gathering some speed, I chuckled. "I guess the answer is no," he mumbled to himself. The ride back to my house was quite besides little squeals from Blaine as we did sharp turns. Finally we reached to my house and I pulled into the driveway, shutting off the engine and taking my helmet off, my hair getting wet. I got up and noticed Blaine didn't move.

 

"What are you waiting for?" I asked.

 

"I don't know if it's a good idea, me in your home," he said.

 

"I told you, my dad isn't there," I said.

 

"But, I never been in your house before, in your room," he said and I shot him a calming smile.

 

"Blaine, it's okay, really." I said and offered him my hand. "It's not like I haven't been into your house," I said as he pulled the helmet away, taking my hand and getting up.

 

"It's not the same, I am me and you are...well, you." he said as we walked toward my house.

 

"Meaning?" I asked, pulling the keys out of my pocket and pushing it into the lock.

 

"Well..." he started saying as I opened the door but was cut off when a giant ball of black fur jumped up on me, almost knocking me down

 

"That's a nice welcome," I said, wrapping my arms around him, petting his soft fur before he got back to standing all fours. He smiled at me and then turned to Blaine who was kind of staring.

 

"What are you looking at hobbit?" he asked in a harsh tone and I patted his head to calm him down.

 

"come on Porcelain, be nice," I said and looked at Blaine."Porce, this is Blaine, Blaine this is Porcelain, my demon."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must admit, I was in shock for a few moments.

 

"I'm sorry, your what?" I asked and both blinked at me in unison with those eyes of theirs.

 

"I'm his demon, you know, his spirit, his soul, the animal that always follow him around?" the one called Porcelain said to me.

 

"I didn't know you had a demon," I said and Kurt raised an eyebrow at me.

 

"I am human Blaine, of course I have a demon." he said and petted Porcelain head.

 

"I know, I'm just...everybody thinks...how come I never saw him around?" I asked.

 

Something in Kurt's eyes had changed.

 

"Why won't you go upstairs Porce?"Kurt offered and he rolled his eyes but obeyed, nuzzling against Kurt's palm one last time before climbing up the stairs. There was an uncomfortable silence between us for a few moments before I broke it.

 

"He is...impressive." I said. It was true, Porcelain was a panther, blacker than night, his eyes just like Kurt's, he was about 2 meters long and one meter high, sharp teeth and claws. "And cocky." I added and a small smile appeared on Kurt's face.

 

"Well, he is my demon." he said.

 

"Now, why haven't I seen him before?" I asked.

 

"It's nothing." he said and walked pass me. I quickly followed.

 

"Really, cause it doesn't sound like that," I said and he turned to me.

 

"This is none of your business Blaine, would you please just let it go?!" he said in some surd of a growl and I took a step back, he kept on walking and sat on the couch. I really wanted to know though, so I decided on a different approach. I hung my wet coat and walked to the living room where Kurt was sitting, I pulled on the sexiest lazy smile I had and slowly sat in his lap, each of my legs on the sides of his body, I rested my arms loosely over his shoulders." that's not gonna work on me Blaine," he said with a soft smile.

 

"Yes it will," I whispered and leaned forward to kiss him, my tongue immediately found its way to his mouth.

 

"I'm still not telling you," he mumbled against my lips, his hands coming up to rest of my hips.

 

"Yeah you are, or I'll pull away," I said, already kissing him less passionately, as if it was a warning.

 

"Fine, fine," he said, pulling me even closer, our couches pressed together, I could feel him growing hard which made me even happier to hear he was giving in. "but you need to tell me what happened to you this morning," he said and without even realizing I did, I nodded.

 

"I told you this isn't a big deal," I said, grinding my hips down to release some of my need for friction.

 

"And I told you it was none of your business," he pointed out, tearing his mouth away from mine only so he could attack my neck. god I love when he does that." you don't seem to understand." he said." now, tell Me." he semi-ordered.

 

"Right now?" I asked and he nodded against my neck.

 

"Let's just end it fast, so we can focus on the important stuff," he said and I nodded, choking down a moan when he sucked on that special spot in my neck.

 

"Okay, so I kind of got into a fight with my parents, they always pushed me to find a Dom before I turn 18 and I always told them I want to wait. It all blew up this morning." I started saying and took a shaking breath, feeling Kurt's hands traveling down my body. "they said they know I was having sex with someone, my dad could smell it," I said and Kurt wrinkled his nose.

 

"disgusting." he mumbled, starting to unbutton my pants.

 

"I know. Anyway, we had a huge fight about me throwing myself around and that no one will take me because I'm no longer 'untouched'" I said, mimicking their mocking tone.

 

"nonsense," he said, pulling away to look at me." doms don't care about that anymore, I mean, it's a benefit but it's not like it used to be, some doms like it because that means their subs have experience," he said in confident voice that even convinced me.

 

"So anyway, I said that maybe I don't need a Dom and I ran out and into Rachel's car." I said. "Now, you." I said and leaned in to kiss his neck, something I always wanted to do but never got the chance.

 

" it's quite simple really, I always looked like a girl and had that high voice so while I was growing up people assumed I was a sub." he said and I looked up from his neck, showing him I didn't believed him.

 

"You don't look like a girl," I said and he smiled, pecking me on the lips.

 

"anyway, it all started getting really bad, doms who were stronger than me used to force me on my knees or try to use their dom voice on me, to see if I was just pretending. then one day I was sick but I had a test so I went to school and Porcelain stayed home, people though I did something so bad that my demon had been taken away, they stopped, nobody talked to me but nobody disturbed me either. then when I transferred to McKinley I just kept on with that act, it works." he said and I looked at him unbelievably." don't judge." he warned and I shook my head.

 

"I don't, I just can't believe somebody will do something like that to a Dom." I said, imagining how much suffer he went through. I wrapped my arm tighter around his shoulders in a hug." I'm so sorry Kurt."  I said brokenly and Kurt chuckled.

 

"You are ruining the mood Blaine," he said and pulled me away to look at him.

 

"I know, I should really buy pants with zippers, you never manage to open the buttons," I said and he chuckled, kissing me again more forcefully.

 

"That would be a nice idea," he said and there were no more talking since. He opened up my pants, rolling then down to my knees before moving to unbuckle his own. I only now notice that besides when we are in the shower, Kurt and I are never fully naked with each other, it was always shirts still on and our pants were only open enough to allow access, but I guess it was good, that way I can somewhat save myself for the one that will eventually claim me. "What do you wanna do?" I asked.

 

"Whatever you want, just something, I'm so close already." he said and I chuckled.

 

"Heart revealing turns you on?" I asked surprisingly and he just shut me up with a kiss. I decided to try something new. I rolled my hips down forcefully, feeling a boil of pleasure in my lower stomach.

 

"Good idea," Kurt gasped and pushed his hips up, encouraging me to go faster. And I did. Burying my head in Kurt's neck as I felt my orgasm building, Kurt hands running under my shirt and into my panties, squeezing my ass. I moaned as his cock pressed against my entrance for just a moment. It seemed to have the same effect on Kurt. With a few last couple of thrusts we both came undone, breathing heavy. Kurt kissed my temple and I let myself go, falling on my side on the couch. Kurt zipped his pants back up before pulling mine up as well, fixing me. I do admit that being taken care of was very nice. "you want anything?" he asked and I shook my head.

 

"Just give me a minute," I said and then remembered what I was actually doing in here."I need to call my mom," I added and he smiled.

 

"You look tired," he said and ran his fingers through my hair.

 

"I Am." I said and sat up." I just want to go home and watch a movie." I said, I was always acting like a bag of noodles after sex.

 

"Do you have something specific in mind?"Kurt asked, cheeks still flush and breathe not completely steady yet.

 

"I'm thinking...Disney," I said with a smile, hoping not come off as a total nerd, wondering why he even cared anyway.

 

"I love Mulan," Kurt admitted and I raised my eyebrows at him in surprise. Who would believe the great Kurt Hummel would be a Disney fan?

 

"You sure this is a good idea? I don’t think I should spend enough time here for your demon to come back down and kill me." I said and he chuckled, giving me a calming smile.

 

"Don't worry about him, he just looks intimidating, all you need to do is to pet behind his ears and he is yours." he said and I smiled. I should have known that will do the trick, porcelain was Kurt's demon.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When my dad told me we are going to Washington for 3 weeks, I was thrilled. I didn't care if it was because of a boring conference, he went to those before but it was the first time he took me with him. I thought of reasons why and came up with two, he thought I needed a break or he wanted to make sure I won't get in trouble. Blaine wasn't the only one with parents-problems, my dad always bugged me about me not wanting to own a sub, he bugged me about me going to scandals...but those were nothing in compare for the bugging that happened when he found out about Blaine.

"Good morning," I said and I came down the stairs Sunday morning. My dad was sitting on the couch, watching the morning news with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Morning," he agreed with me as I walked into the kitchen, pulling out eggs and some vegetables for an omelets.

"You want anything? An omelet? Pancakes? Maybe toast?" I asked, hoping around the kitchen looking for mushrooms.

"You seem oddly happy, what happened to you?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"My own dad isn't happy I'm happy, who would have known?" I said sarcastically to myself.

"Ha ha," he said. "but really, what is it about?" he asked and turned to Me." or should I ask who is it about?" he said in a suggestive tone. Was I that obvious?

"I don't have a sub, if that's what you are implying," I insisted, fighting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, right. What else can make you so chipper but a sub?" he asked but then answered his own question. "Unless....oh come on kid, we've been over this."

And so we started fighting about the fact that I was playing with his feelings and that subs are venerable and needs to _be loved_....it didn't stop the entire trip to Washington so I got excited for nothing.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Having Kurt far away in Washington was much harder than I expected, physically and mentally. I was wet all the time and needy, I went missing in my own thoughts wishing to be held and be told how beautiful I was...all the things Kurt used to give me. At some point I decided to do something bold.

Scandals were much less scandalous then I expected. There was a bar and a small dance floor, it was somewhat crowded so I had to push some people to get to the bar ordering a drink. Suddenly, someone sat next to me. He was very tall, brown hair, green eyes...handsome. By the mark on his hand I could tell he was a Dom, the cocky grin on his face supported that sentiment. Not to my surprise he started flirting with me, but to my great surprise I liked it and flirted back. I always held myself in front of a Dom, stayed quiet, head low...but now that I looked down I saw Athena talking to a fox. He must have been Sebastian's demon and if Athena didn't warn me until now, he must be okay. The next thing I know we were on the dance floor, his hands were all over me and we were laughing, moving our hips to the music and into each other.

 

"Wanna get out of here?" he whispered in my ear in a sweet voice, his lips grazing over my neck. Without even realizing I did, I nodded. He took my hand and led me to the rest room and into one of the stalls, pressing me against the plastic wall as he started kissing me and didn't stop for a very long time...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To my genuine surprise I wasn't welcomed back into Blaine's arms and bed as soon as I came back. He started avoiding me, not answering my phone calls, not replying my texts... I didn't know what I did wrong. Only then I realized how much I missed him, his laughter, his smile, those eyes, his body, his voice, his everything...what was I saying again? Anyway, I turned into my last resort.

 

"Hey Lopez!" I said and the Latina turned to me, excusing herself from the conversation she was having with Berry.

 

"Why do you want Hummel?"She asked in a cold tone.

"Why is Blaine avoiding me?" I asked, cutting right to the chase, not caring about anything else.

 

"What do you care about him all the sudden?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest and poking her lip at me.

 

"Oh, like you don't know," I rolled my eyes.

 

"Contrary to what people believe, I actually do care about my friends, and you are bad for Blaine." she said and I raised my eyebrow.

 

"Listen, you are free to think whatever garbage you want but Blaine is important to me," it was the first time I admitted it out loud. "I need to talk to him,"

 

"I'm afraid you are too late Hummel, he's already got a potential claimer, sorry." she said and turned away, her high -pony almost hitting me as she walked away. If I wasn't sure until now, I was sure as hell right now, I had feelings for Blaine, and it wasn't a nice time to remember that.

Why does distance make us wise?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"What are you doing Blaine? You just need to talk to the poor guy and end it," Athena said. She was sitting on the bed while I was pacing around my room. _Oh how to things change._

 

"Poor guy? How quick did you change your side?" I asked, feeling my phone buzzing in my pocket again because of Kurt's call.

 

"I'm still on your side, but I don't understand what you want from me here? What do you want from yourself?" she said and I sighed.

 

"I don't know," I admitted and collapsed on the bed next to her.

 

"Okay so let's think, you know Sebastian for 2 weeks and he is nice and cocky and wants you, he is very Dom like which is good. on the other side you have Kurt who doesn't act like a dom and doesn't treat you like a sub, who already done everything with you and can get you to sleep with him even without a claim and he may never claim you but you only recently found out you have feelings for him." she said and I nodded." you already know my opinion and your parent's,"

 

"And you already know mine." I said.

 

"Then go after him, just pick up the phone and call him here so you can fornicate and you can offer yourself!" she said fake-chipper and I smiled, that was a nice idea.

 

"only that he doesn't love me, the only reason he is bugging me is for another booty call...." I said and sighed."I don't have time for that now; I'm meeting Sebastian at the lima bean in half an hour."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had no idea what went through my mind when I saw Blaine sitting there, in a far distant table in the corner of the lima bean, drinking coffee (probably a medium drip since it was his favorite) with another guy's arm wrapped around his shoulder. They were laughing about something I couldn't hear. I started thinking about how I had come to this. I always told myself it was just sex and that nothing will come out of this, that nothing should come out of this. But Blaine somehow managed to change me. Made me happier, made me a better person. I don't know when I realized I had feelings for him but I knew I had them now. For the first time in a very long time, Porcelain was with me out in the open. He was by my side, watching Athena and a fox she was talking to. The first thing I noticed I felt was jealousy of course, seeing I should be the man holding Blaine like that, but then I felt anger. _How could Blaine do this to me? Avoid me for that guy he barely knew? he probably only waited for me leave town to jump into somebody else's arms...and that mircat guy must have smelled me on him but he still didn't blinked twice before pinning Blaine down and taking him, and Blaine didn't stop him. How could he do this to me?!_

It was only for a moment I let go of my anger I noticed what my thoughts have done.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I almost didn't notice Kurt was there, the only reason I did was because of the huge panther that jumped on Sebastian which I immediately recognized as Porcelain.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I almost killed a person.

 

Luckily for me there weren't so many witnesses. Porcelain got off the mirkat as soon as he realized what he was doing and mumbled an apology, backing off until he was next to me, scared. I petted behind his ear to calm him down. Blaine eyes flickered at me before he took the other boy's hand, telling Athena to follow. I saw them talking outside, Blaine said he was sorry and the mircat whose name was Sebastian apparently said that when Blaine decides he should call. Then he left and Blaine just stood there. I bit my lower lip and got out, standing in front of him. He just rolled his eyes at me.

 

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to." I said and he folded his arms over his chest. "come on Blaine, you know I didn't do it on purpose," I pleaded." why are you so mad at me?"

 

"cause you just blew up my only chance!" he said coldly." he was about to claim me and you ruined it!" I could see it on him that he was fighting the urge to yell at me or slap me. I couldn't blame him. I knew how much pressure he had on about being claimed. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked angrily.

 

"I-I'm sorry, Blaine." I mumbled."But I did a good thing, that guy seemed like a real douchebag, I practically did you a favor," I said in a cocky voice I immediately regretted when I saw the even-more annoyed look on his face.

 

"a favor?" he asked unbelievably. "well, do me another one, never talk to me again," he said and turned to walk away but I caught his arm and held him close, leaning forward really quick, pressing my lips to his. We kissed slowly, my hand grazing softly over his cheek. I think I could hear both our heartbeats but it ended too fast when he pushed me away. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, his eyes shining. "You have no right to do any of this!" he yelled, the tears slipping from his eyes.

 

"Blaine, please I-"I tried explaining but he cut me off.

 

"I don't want to hear it! I'm not _yours_ , Kurt. Leave me alone," he said and walked away before I could say another word. This thing hurt the most, he was right. He wasn't mine.

But he is about to be.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran up the stairs to my room, ignoring my mother calls after me and Athena having a hard time keeping up, I locked my door behind me, keeping her outside and crushing face down on my bed, crying into my pillow.

 

"Blaine?" it was my mother's voice, she was outside my door."Blaine honey ,are you okay?" she asked again.

 

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, burying my head deeper into my pillow, wishing somebody will just kill me now.

 

"Blaine, talk to me," this time it was Athena, she scratched my door. "I know how you feel,"

 

"You too! Go away both of you! I need to be alone!" I yelled. They tried talking to me more but I just blocked it up, ignoring whatever they were saying or asking.

I had no idea how many hours I laid there, or when exactly my parents left, but some when my bedroom window opened slowly and I heard someone stepping in. I should have yelled for help but I couldn't bring myself to care, I just laid there with my back to the window, with my eyes close. I felt a hand running through my hair and the bed shifting as another person climbed on it. I already knew who it was only by the way his arms wrapped around me, his chest pressed to my back, his chin resting on my shoulder. My breath immediately slowed down as I relaxed against him, a sub instinct to being held like that.

 

"Sorry if I scared you." he whispered and I rolled my eyes, it was about the 10th time he said he was sorry to me today. "You know, this is the first time we are in a bed together," he chuckled and a small smile appeared on my face, one that I immediately erased. _You are angry Blaine_ , I reminded myself. "okay, you don't need to talk to me, just listen okay?" he offered but I still didn't move. He took a deep breath. "I really am sorry about what happened today. I don't know what got into me," he started but hurried to fix himself." actually I do, I- I was just jealous Blaine, seeing him with you, I got so jealous...and you were right when you said I had no right to, because I don't own you, but it got me thinking...I realized, I think realized it a long time ago, but... I want you to be, mine that is." he said and I held my breath, I couldn't believe Kurt was actually saying those things. "I know I always said that I don't want a sub and that it was just sex but...I fell for you," he said. "I don't know how but I did and I can't imagine my life without you without feeling completely heartbroken..." he whimpered, clutching me closer, I already felt tears forming in my eyes, for the first time today they were happy ones. "and I know I'm not perfect, I'm not the best dom or boyfriend and I might not be able to give you things you want, I don't have anything to offer you besides myself, I know that that Sebastian kid is rich and well raised, he has a bright future that I don't have but..." the but came up as a broken sob, I looked for his hand and took it, squeezing it. I'll say yes Kurt please just say the word."I need you to choose me, I need you to accept me...be mine." he said and I smiled but stayed quite. We stayed like this for a few moments. "aren't you gonna say anything?" he asked and I turned around in his arms, his eyes meeting mine, my hand came up to cup his cheek, so beautiful and perfect. I leaned on to capture his lips in my own.

 

This kiss was so different from all the others we shared; this one was slow and passionate, packed up with emotions and love. His hands trailed over my body, slipping under my shirt, messing with the buttons of my jeans.

 

"Buttons again?" he mumbled against my lips and I chuckled. Yeah, it was still the same Kurt, I couldn't be sure after the emotional heart relieving.

 

"You love it," I said and he smiled. "You love me," I added, it felt so weird saying it out loud; it was even weirder that instead of arguing he just kissed me again. he pulled back to sit up and I followed, pushing his coat off his shoulders and throwing it to the floor, then turning to pull his shirt off. My hands run over his muscular chest, I never got a chance to value Kurt's body properly since we were always in such a rush to get it over with, but now we had all the time in the world. Then his hands moved to unbutton my shirt quickly, dropping it with the other cloths on the floor of my bedroom. He pushed me back into the bed and hovered on top of me, kissing me passionately, out tongues tangling together as my hands roam over his back. In the back of my mind I could only feel a little devious, what if Kurt was doing it just to get laid? But I pushed this thought away and kissed him more forcefully, he noticed.

 

"What are you thinking?" he asked as I unzipped his pants, pushing them down.

 

"It's nothing..." I said and kissed him again, moaning when he started kissing my neck, knowing exactly how much I loved it when he did. He pulled my pants down and I kicked them off quick like he did his own, moving so our lips met again. My arms wrapped around his shoulders as he rolled his hips down, only a thin amount of fabric keeping us apart." Kurt, come on." I said, pulling him as close as I could, losing all control I had over myself, lost in him, his touch, his smell, his lips...

 

"What do you want me to do?" he pulled away, looking me deep in the eye, dark and full of everything he felt. I was so happy that moment and I smiled at him, my hand messing with the hair in the back of his head.

 

"Make me yours," I whispered and he smiled at me, kissing me again.  He got off me completely, getting off the bed and looked for his pants, pulling a condom from his pocket. I smiled to myself and looked at the ceiling, not scared or second guessing. I closed my eyes, feeling him over me again, the warmness of his body, his hands running up and down my thighs, before grabbing a hold of my underwear and pulling them off, I knew he was smiling. He leaned down, his body fully pressed against mine as he kissed me one more time.

 

"I love you," he said and I felt like crying again. I embraced him tighter.

 

"Me too," I said and we kissed again.

 

"Okay, listen, this is going to hurt a little, but it will feel really good in the end, I promise," he said, his voice full of concern and compassion. I nodded.

 

"I trust you," I said and he nodded. Then the whole world tensed up as he started pressing in, my hands dig up his back I was sure I left a mark, he didn't complained thought, and he knew how I was feeling. The stretch was uncomfortable to say the least, it burned and I cringe my teeth as he pushed farther inside. I whimpered too loudly."No." I said when I felt him try to pull out." don't move." I said and he obeyed. It took me a while to adjust but the burn faded a little." keep going," I said and he nodded, but I didn't knew what I was asking for.

 

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry," he mumbled against my skin and I nodded. For a Dom to see a sub in pain was the worst thing in the world. I needed to stay strong for him.

 

"I'm okay," I assured him. "It's not your fault," I whispered in his ear. He pushed in deeper and I tried to not show any pain, it only hurts the first time, I repeated to myself in my mind.

 

"you are doing so good, beautiful," he assured me, his lips caressing my neck." it's almost over," he said, giving one last push inside. I could feel his balls pressed against me so I knew the hard part was over. Kurt sighed, probably off relief and kissed me shortly on the lips, landing his forehead over mine, he spreader my legs a little wider, it ease the pain a little. He kissed my cheek. I just kept him close to me, hoping he wasn't losing the mood while I tried to relax and catch my breath.

 

"I'm good." I whispered and he raised his head up, studying my face expression, his said 'are you sure?', I nodded and that all it took for him to kiss me hungrily again, his cock twitching inside of me, making a wave of pleasure go through my entire body, I gasped as he pulled out a little bit and pressed back inside with a little force, moaning in my ear, I smirked happily. his thrusts became faster and harder, he never broke our kiss which I was very happy for because it muffled the sounds I was making, my legs wrapped themselves around his hips, forcing him deeper, not caring how sore I will be in the morning, I just wanted him to go faster and stronger, the heat in my stomach itching to release. "I-I'm gonna-"I gasped, not being able to even finish. Kurt nodded and grabbed my hand, our kiss breaking when both our orgasms hit us, Kurt's first and mine only a second later, making my toes curl and my body to shiver. Kurt rolled off me, his arm wrapped immediately around my hips and I let myself be pulled closer, my head pillowed to his chest. He raised a little to pull a blanket over us but gasped from something he saw. "What is it?" I asked sleepily, choking down a yawn. He didn't answer me; he just got off the bed and into the bathroom, coming out with a few wet tissues. He lay down next to me and pressed then close to my entrance which I now noticed was dripping from blood. I flinched at the sudden wet coldness and looked at him surprisingly, not knowing why it was happening, he smiled calmly at me.

 

"that's normal, it's just because it was your first time," he assured me, kissing my forehead as he laid down again, his hand still pressed the tissues close to catch the blood. "Just lay with me, it will stop soon," he said and I did, slowly so it will hurt less, I sighed happily when he pulled over the blanket on top of us.

 

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I apologized, hoping this bleeding wouldn't have happened in front of him.

 

"Stop it," he said. "I'm your Dom, it's my job to take good care of you," he said and I smiled.

 

"Thank you," I whispered and pressed a kiss to his neck. "Stay with me tonight," I said and he chuckled.

 

"Such a controlling sub I got myself," he said and I chuckled. "you still have to kneel for me and offer yourself," he said and I rolled my eyes.

 

"Not now, I'll deal with this tomorrow. I just want to be with you right now."I said and nuzzled even deeper and closer to him, soaking up everything about him.

 

"Works for me," he said and kissed my head. I fell asleep in seconds.

 

-The end-


End file.
